Eindelijk Gelukkig
by Orinda
Summary: Een fanfictie dat zich naar het grote gevecht afspeeld. (trouwwet)


Eindelijk Gelukkig

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Het tweede semester van haar 7de en laatste jaar was in een vogelvlucht voorbij gegaan. Eileen Tracy zat aan de lange tafel van Griffoendor tijdens de lunch op een mooie lente dag. Ze dronk haar pompoenensap terwijl ze de ochtendprofeet las. Één onderwerp had haar interesse namelijk de nieuwe huwelijkwet.

Sinds een maand moesten dreuzel-tovernaars kinderen verplicht in het huwelijk treden en voor nakomelingen zorgen.

De oorlog tegen Voldermort had zoveel levens gekost dat het ministerie met deze idiote wet. Ook Eileen is een kind van dreuzel-tovernaars ouders. Haar vader was een tovenaar, haar moeder een dreuzel. Elke dag zou er een lijst gepubliceerd worden waar de "gelukkigen" opstonden. De mensen die aan deze taak moesten voldoen kregen dit ook per uil te horen. Haar ogen speurde de lijst af of haar naam erbij stond. Haar adem stokte. Haar naam stond erbij. Op dat moment vloog er een uil van de ministerie over en liet een brief op haar schoot vallen. Langzaam verbrak ze het zegel van de ministerie en las de brief.

"_**Geachte miss Tracy,**_

_**U bent geselecteerd door het ministerie om in het huwelijk te treden volgens de nieuwe huwelijkswet.**_

_**Wij verwachten dat u binnen 2 maanden getrouwd bent.**_

_**Hierbij ontvangt u een lijst met de huwelijks kandidaten die interesse hebben om met u in het huwelijk te treden.**_

_**Wij verwachten spoedig bericht van u met wie u in het huwelijk treed.**_

_**Met vriendelijke groet,**_

_**Andreas Mechiot**_

_**Minister van Magische huwelijken.**_

Eileen werd lijkbleek en vouwde het officiële document van het ministerie open met de namen van de kandidaten. Voor de tweede keer in 5 minuten stokte haar adem. Haar secret admiror stond ook op de lijst.

Sinds 1.5 jaar had ze een secret admiror waarmee ze ook brieven schreef. Ze was blij en opgelucht dat hij ook op de lijst stond. Ze besloot om hem meteen te schrijven. Terwijl ze naar haar kamer liep kreeg ze alweer wat kleur op haar gezicht. Ze ging achter haar bureau zitten, pakte een vel papier en een ganzenveer met inkt. Bij de gedachte de vrouw te worden van haar secret admiror sprong haar hart een slag over. Ze was al een tijdje verliefd op hem door de brieven en de witte rozen die ze van hem had gekregen.

"_**Mijn lieve admiror,**_

_**Vandaag heb ik te horen gekregen dat ik onderworpen ben aan de nieuwe huwelijkswet. Tot mijn vreugde stond jouw naam ook op de lijst. Ik ben erg blij dat je je voor mij wilt opofferen maar dat ga ik niet van je vragen.**_

_**Ik moet je vertellen dat ik heel graag je vrouw wil zijn maar omdat ik niet eens weet hoe je heet of weet wie je bent, voelt het niet goed om zomaar met je in het huwelijk te treden. Mijn gevoelens gaan inmiddels verder dan vriendschap en ik verlang er na om samen met je te zijn. Ik wil je graag ontmoeten en je beter leren kennen.**_

_**Liefs Eileen."**_

Ze liep naar de Uilerrij en bond haar brief aan een schooluil . Ze aaide het beest op zijn kopje en toen vloog de uil weg.

Professor Severus Sneep was in zijn lab bezig toen er een schooluil binnen vloog. Er verscheen een kleine glimlach op zijn mond. Hij liep naar de uil toe, maakte de brief los en krabbelde even op het koppie van het beest. Hij opende de brief en las hem. Zijn hart sprong een slag over. Wilde ze echt zijn vrouw worden? Hoe zou ze reageren als ze wist dat hij haar secret admiror was? Zou hij het moeten vertellen? Dat was hij haar wel verschuldigd maar hij was zo bang wat haar reactie zou zijn.

Die nacht kon hij niet slapen. Hij wist dat hij knopen moest doorhakken. Hij kon zo niet doorgaan. Hij verlangde zo naar haar. Zij was diegene die altijd voor hem zorgde. Zij was diegene geweest die altijd voor hem opkwam. Zij was diegene die hem niet had veroordeeld. Hij sloot zijn ogen voor een kort moment. Hij was tot de conclusie gekomen dat hij het risico moest nemen. Hij zou nooit anders voor gaan voelen. Dus als ze hem niet accepteerde zou hij dat respecteren. Hij stond op, maakte licht en ging zitten achter zijn bureau. Hij pakte een vel perkament en een ganzenveer met inkt.

"_**Mijn allerliefste Eileen,**_

_**Ik weet niet hoe ik je dit moet vertellen maar ik ben erg bang voor je reactie als je weet wie ik ben. Ja mijn liefste, je kent me wel degelijk. Ik hoop alleen dat de schok niet al te groot zou zijn. Ik hoop dat je me kunt vergeven dat ik zo geheimzinnig doe maar met het leven wat ik heb geleden zou je er hoop ik geen problemen mee heb dat ik het zo speel. Ik kan pas morgen mijn identiteit verhullen als de leerlingen naar huis zijn gegaan. Gelukkig zullen we dan makkelijke alleen kunnen zijn dan als de leerlingen er wel zijn. Ik wil je dus vragen me morgen om middenacht te ontmoeten onder de Wilg. Misschien dat je nu al kan raden wie ik ben vanwege mijn "echte" handschrift. Wil je daarom een uil sturen als je besluit om niet te komen. Als je me niet meer wilt ontmoeten dan zou ik je voortaan ook met rust laten al zou het me wel erg pijn doen. Als ik geen uil ontvangt dan ga ik ervan uit dat je morgen gewoon komt.**_

_**Voor altijd de jouwe, je secret admiror"**_

Gespannen maakte hij de brief dicht en maakte de brief aan de pot van de schooluil vast die Eileen gebruikt had. Hij gaf het beestje wat lekkers en vloog toen weg naar de kamer van Eileen.

Eileen was nog wakker. Ook zij kon niet slapen van de opwinding. Toen ze de uil zag aanvliegen deed ze haar raam open. Ze maakte de brief open ze hield haar adem in. Ze herkende het spijkerige handschrift en blies haar langzaam uit. Zat haar gevoel dan toch goed? Kon het echt waar zijn dat de man waar ze al een tijdje gevoelens voor had haar secret admiror was? Ze las snel de brief en kreeg een brok in haar keel. Het liefst was ze nu meteen naar hem toe gegaan om hem een knuffel te geven. Ze pakte snel een vel papier en schreef.

"_**Mijn lieve admiror,**_

_**Ik ben erg blij met je briefje en natuurlijk heb ik er alle begrip voor. Ik heb een idee wie je kan zijn en ik hoop heel erg dat je ook diegene bent die ik denk te zijn. Ik zou er morgen zijn op de afgesproken plek . Tot morgen en slaap lekker.**_

_**Liefs Eileen"**_

De uil was ingedut dus die maakte ze wakker. De uil was een beetje chagrijnig omdat hij alweer op pad moest. Ze gaf hem wat lekkers en verontschuldigde zich. De uil vloog weg en Eileen ging op bed liggen. Severus' raam stond nog open dus de uil vloog gewoon naar binnen. Severus keek slaperig op en toen zijn oog op de brief viel kreeg hij steken bij zijn hart. Was het voorbij? Met klamme handen maakte hij het briefje los. Haar parfum wat ze altijd droeg kwam hem te gemoed. Hij sloot even zijn ogen om zijn moed te verzamelen en las toen het briefje. Hij haalde opgelucht adem en strompelde naar zijn bed. Met een plof liet hij zich op zijn bed vallen en viel met een brede glimlach in slaap.

De volgende ochtend waren veel leerlingen opgewonden omdat ze vandaag vakantie kregen en maar vier uurtjes les hadden. Tijdens de twee uur toverdrankkunde was Eileen erg afwezig. Severus hield zijn gezicht in een plooi maar van binnen moest hij erg lachen om Eileen's afwezigheid. Het liefst had haar in zijn armen genomen maar ze moesten allebei nog tot middenacht wachten. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze zo afwezig was tijdens zijn lessen. Severus was in een goeie bij dus gaf hij zijn leerlingen 10 minuten eerder gaan nadat hij hun huiswerk had opgegeven. Eileen was aan het treuzelen en Severus opserveerde haar. Toen ze op de drempel van de deur stond en hem aan keek gaf hij haar een knipoog. Ze glimlachte, sloeg haar ogen neer en kreeg een rode blos op haar wangen. Er kwam kleine glimlach op zijn mond en er kwam een glinstering in zijn ogen. Alleen dat zag ze niet meer omdat ze al door was gelopen. Severus kon niet wachten tot het middenacht was. Eileen was naar de grote zaak gegaan om te lunchen. Eindelijk had ze vakantie dus ze deed het rustig aan. Zelfs tijdens de lunch was ze afwezig. Ze hoorde mevrouw pleister die naast haar zat, niet aan haar vragen wat ze deze vakantie wilde doen. Normaal hielp ze mevrouw pleister altijd met toverdrankjes maken. Severus had haar altijd bewonderd om haar kracht om iemand te helpen. Toen ze in haar 6de jaar zat, was hij in levensgevaar. Met moeite had ze hem naar haar eigen huis gekregen dat ver in de bergen van Schotland stond. Ze beschermde en verzorgde hem toen. Severus was haar voor eeuwig dankbaar. Omdat Eileen dat huis had kunnen kopen vanwege een erfenis van haar opa, had ze de kans gezien om hem in de veiligheid te brengen. De bewondering en genegenheid die hij voor haar had gekregen was toen vertienvoudigd. Had nooit gedacht dat hij voor een leerling zou vallen, maar ja Eileen is natuurlijk niet zomaar een leerling. Ze was bijzonder en hoe meer hij tijd met haar spendeerde hoe opener en losser hij werd. Hij voelde dat ook Eileen bij hem op haar gemak voelde. Hij maakte grapjes waarzij weer om moest lachen. Tijdens die periode dat ze hem verzorgd had was hij veel over haar te weten gekomen. Hij kreeg weer hoop en Eileen was zijn licht in de donkere dagen. Wat hij ook merkte was dat hij niet meer zo humeurig was. Hij had weer meer geduld. Hij leerde ook dat ze een groot hart had met hem. Ook begon hij steeds meer te verlangen naar een gezinnetje. Zij gaf hem het gevoel dat hij weer leefde.

Severus vulde zijn middag en avond met het maken van toverdranken om maar niet de hele tijd aan Eileen te denken. Maar dat was makkelijker gedaan dan gedaan. Steeds weer doemde het gezicht van Eileen op. Tenslotte gaf hij het op en ging naar zijn privé bibliotheek. Hoe verder het uur naderde, hoe nerveuzer hij werd. Wat hij niet wist was dat ook Eileen steeds nerveuzer werd. Eileen was s'middags op bed gaan liggen en staarde naar het plafon. Ze hoopte vurig dat Severus Sneep haar secret admiror was. Het enige wat ze nu eigenlijk wilde doen was hem knuffelen en alle liefde geven dat ze bezat.

Langzaam…. Heel langzaam gingen de uren voorbij.

En toen het zover was deed Eileen een vest aan en liep naar de wilg. Ze ging onder de wilg zitten en wachtte af. De warme lente lucht liet haar een beetje ontspannen en terwijl ze dit deed droomde ze een beetje weg. Het kleine briesje dat er stond deed haar haren een klein beetje wapperen. Eileen genoot van de zachte avond en hoop dat haar secret admiror snel komen.

Severus liep naar de richting van de wilg. Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel. Dit was wel het moeilijkste wat hij ooit gedaan had. Niet voor Voldermort of Perkamentus had hij zoiets moeilijks hoeven te doen. Met alles wat hij gedaan had voor hun moest dit een makkie zijn maar waarom was dat niet zo? Was het zo moeilijk omdat dit met het hart te maken had? Zijn hart in feite. Vaak had hij gedacht dat hij geen hart meer had. Nu wist hij dat hij er wel degelijk één had. Hij hield van deze jonge vrouw. Hoe kon hij anders? Ze was zijn licht, zijn engel.

Severus was bijna bij de wilg toen hij haar zag zitten. Hij stopte zijn pas staarde naar haar. Het lichte briesje dat er stond lichtte haar haar zachtjes op. Severus genoot van het plaatje. Toen liep hij naar haar toe. Toen hij dichtbij haar was fluisterde hij haar naam. Eileen keek op en zag tot haar grote vreugde de man staan waarvan ze hoopte dat hij haar secret admiror was. Ze stond op en groette hem met een warme omhelzing. Severus omhelsde haar stevig terug. Hij had deze reactie niet verwacht. Zonder dat Eileen er erg in had biggelden er tranen over haar wangen van geluk. Severus merkte dat en begon haar zachtjes over haar rug te wrijven.

"_**Eileen, liefste alsjeblief niet huilen"**___vroeg hij zachtjes.

Eileen keek hem met haar betraande gezicht aan.

"_**Ben je echt mijn secret admiror?"**_ vroeg ze snikkend.

Severus begon te glimlachen en knikte snel. Ze omhelsde hem weer. Severus had in de gaten dat ze behoorlijk over haar toeren was. Hij probeerde haar gerust te stellen. Alhoewel hij op dat moment op de plek zijn waar hij nu was, wilde hij er ook weer niet zijn. Hij was nog steeds bang dat Eileen hem niet zou accepteren. Na een tijdje werd ze rustiger.

"_**Gaat het een beetje?"**___vroeg hij .

Ze knikte langzaam. Severus keek haar glimlachend aan en keek haar diep in haar ogen. Wat hij zag was alleen maar geluk en heel heel veel liefde. Liefde voor hem. Eileen boog naar hem toe en kuste hem zachtjes.

De aanraking van haar lippen op de zijne was als vuurwerk op Hawaï. Al was het maar een lichte aanraking toch was het net of hij onplofte. Toen ze hem weer aankeek zei ze lachend.

"_**Ik hou al een tijdje van je Severus. Ik hoopte zo dat je mijn secret admiror was."**_

Severus sloeg stijl achterover. Dit kon ze niet menen?!

"_**Hou je echt van mij?"**_ vroeg hij verbaasd.

Eileen glimlachte met glinsterende ogen.

"_**Ja, Severus dat ik al een tijdje"**_ zei ze als bevestiging.

Severus haalde opgelucht adem. Hij omhelsde haar weer. Na een tijdje elkaar vast te hebben gehouden vroeg hij.

"_**Eileen wil je mijn vrouw worden?"**_

Ze glimlachte en kuste hem weer.

"_**Natuurlijk wil ik je vrouw worden"**___zei ze lachend.

"_**Dan moeten we maar het ministerie op de hoogte stellen. Wanneer moet je getrouwd zijn?"**_ Vroeg hij lachend.

"_**Over 7 weken"**___zei ze zacht.

" _**Wat is er lieverd?"**_ vroeg hij .

"_**Ik had liever met je op de normale manier getrouwd."**___Zei ze snikkend.

Severus nam haar in zijn armen.

"_**Ik weet het lieverd, maar dacht je nou echt dat je met de vleermuis van de kerkers een normaal leven kreeg"**_ vroeg hij plagend.

Eileen giechelde.

"_**Je bent geen vleermuis van de kerkers"**___zei ze giechelend.

Hij grinnikte en vroeg.

"_**Had je je familie al op de hoogte gesteld?"**_

Ze schudde haar hoofd en zei zachtjes dat ze geen familie meer had. Voldermort had hen vermoord.

Severus sloot zijn ogen zodat ze zijn reactie niet had hoeven zien. Hij was kwaad en het enige wat hij wilde doen wat haar beschermen. Hij wist dat een paar Zwadderaars een oogje op haar hadden maar die wilde alleen haar lichaam hebben. Ze hadden geen eervolle redenen om haar tot vrouw te nemen. Dat was al één van de redenen dat hij met haar wilde trouwen. Hij wilde haar beschermen tegen al die idioten. Severus en Eileen liepen hand in hand rond het meer en bespraken de plannen voor de bruiloft en hoe ze andere dingen zouden gaan aanpakken. Zwadderaars en Griffoendors konden nog steeds niet door 1 deur. Als haar vrienden weten dat ze met een Zwadderaar in het huwelijk ging treden zou er veel ophef komen. Één ding was zeker hij zou altijd achter haar staan en haar beschermen. Severus stelde voor om op Sneep's Manor te trouwen. Aangezien ze allebei geen familie meer hadden besloten ze een kleine intieme bruiloft te hebben. Eileen was wel bang dat ze veel vrienden kwijt zou raken. Severus was tenslotte een zwadderaar en natuurlijk een Sneep, de vleermuis van de kerkers. Tenslotte nam Severus haar mee naar zijn kamers. Zijn privé bibliotheek was ook vrij groot met veel boeken over toverdranken. Tot Eileen's vreugde had hij in bijna al zijn kamers een openhaard. Ze spraken af dat ze het volgend weekend naar Sneep's manor zouden gaan om dingen te regelen. Eileen kon niet wachten tot het zover was. Alle emoties werd haar een beetje te veel met gevolg dat ze ineens in huilen kon uitbarsten. Severus probeerde haar zoveel mogelijk te troosten en bij haar te zijn. Gelukkig dat ze nu een week vrij hadden.

De volgende ochtend ontbeten Eileen en Severus in Severus' kamer. Tijdens het eten vraagt Severus.

"_**Heb je nog een beetje kunnen slapen?"**_

Eileen schudde glimlachend haar hoofd.

"_**Wil je samen wat gaan doen?"**___vraagt hij.

Eileen vertelde dat ze vandaag niet veel in de planning had. Ze wilde alleen haar huiswerk voor volgende week afmaken. Dat bewonderde Severus ook van haar, haar ijverigheid en haar dorst om kennis te vergaren. Hij zat vaak haar opserveren hoe precies ze de ingrediënten sneed en dan vervolgens het in haar keteltje deed. Severus stelde voor dat ze eerst haar huiswerk ging afmaken en hij zou het nakijk werk afmaken, zodat ze vanmiddag wat leuks konden gaan doen. Eileen wilde opstaan om naar haar kamer te gaan maar Severus pakte haar vlug bij haar middel vast. Hij trok haar dicht tegen zich aan en vroeg;

"_**Waar ga jij naartoe?"**_

Eileen glimlachte.

_**Even mijn huiswerk ophalen"**___zegt ze.

"_**dan is goed. Wel snel terug komen he. Ik kan niet lang zonder je"**___zei hij lachend.

Eileen giechelde en Severus knuffelde haar. Hij draaide haar naar zicht toe en kuste haar met zoveel passie dat Eileen niet meer kon blijven staan.

Waar kwam die passie vandaan? Eileen wilde daar even niet aan denken. Ze wilde genieten van de kus. Ze wist niet dat hij zo passievol kon zijn. Wat ze niet wist was dat Severus al zijn liefde aan haar had gegeven. Door de tijd die hij met haar had door gebracht wist Severus dat Eileen zijn liefde waard was.

Eileen liep naar haar kamer om haar huiswerk te pakken en kwam daar Kate Morgenstein tegen een andere 7 jaars Griffoendor.

"_**Wat kijk jij blij"**___vroeg ze.

Eileen glimlachte met een blos op haar wangen. De linker wenkbrauw van Kate schoot omhoog.

"_**Oh niks"**_ zei Eileen verlegen.

"_**En dat moet ik gaan geloven"**___vroeg Kate argwanend.

Eileen keek haar lachend aan.

"_**Dat zul je binnenkort wel horen"**___zei Eileen geheimzinnig.

Kate keek haar verwarrend aan.

"_**Ehh… Eileen ik zag eergisteren je naam op de lijst staan van de huwelijkswet. Ik leef met je mee"**_ zei Kate serieus.

"_**Dank je maar dat hoeft niet. Het is al geregeld"**_ zegt Eileen.

"_**geregeld"**_ vroeg Kate verbluft.

"_**Ja dat is al geregeld"**_ antwoordde Eileen.

Kate knikte langzaam.

"_**Met wie ga je trouwen"**_ vroeg Kate.

"_**Met mijn secret admiror"**___zei Eileen.

"_**Ooooh wat leuk! Weet je al wie het is?"**_ vroeg Kate opgewonden.

Toen Eileen even zweeg ging Kate onverstoord verder.

"_**Oh kom op Eileen! Is hij leuk? Heb je hem al ontmoet?"**_ vuurde een opgewonden Kate haar vragen af.

Eileen probeerde haar frustraties voor zich te houden. Ze haatte het als meisjes zo deden. Nou ze kon er maar beter gelijk een eind aan maken. Dus ze antwoordde;

"_**Ja Kate, ik heb hem inderdaad al ontmoet. Hij is…"**_

Ze glimlachte even.

"_**Knap, lang, intelligent en ontzettend lief"**_

Kate klapte opgewonden.

"_**Wie is het? Ken ik hem? Hoe heet hij?**_" Vroeg Kate opgewonden.

Eileen keek haar recht in haar ogen aan. Het werd even stil.

"_**Hij heet Severus Sneep"**___zei Eileen scherp.

Kate schrok. Al gauw werd de schrok ongeloof.

"_**Oh Eilleen…dit kun je niet menen? Wie heeft je dit aangedaan? Heeft Sneep je gedwongen?"**___riep Kate die kwaad was geworden.

"_**Nee Kate, niemand heeft me gedwongen. Ik doe dit uit vrije wil. Al is het wel jammer dat het op deze manier moet gaan."**_ Zei Eileen die kalm probeerde te blijven.

"_**Wat moet je met een zwadderraar en vooral Sneep"**_ Riep Kate verontwaardig uit.

Eileen was onderhand ook erg kwaad.

"_**Ik trouw met Severus omdat ik van hem houd, Kate"**_ riep Eileen.

"_**Je kunt niet van hem houden! Hij is een idioot. Een gevaarlijke psychopaat. Een dooddoener die uit is op een spelletje"**_ riep Kate kwaad en verontwaardig uit.

Eileen deed een stap naar voren zodat ze vlak voor Kate stond.

_**"Ik trouw met wie ik wil! En als jij nog één keer zoiets over mijn verloofde zegt ben ik niet meer zo vergevensgezind"**_ zei Eileen dreigend.

Toen ging ze op weg naar haar kamer om haar huiswerk te pakken. In haar kamer ademde ze een paar keer heel diep in en diep uit. Dit was wel erg zwaar en dit was nog maar het begin. Ze hield van Severus. No matther what! Hoe moeilijke jeugd of verleden hij had gehad. Ze hield van hem, niemand kon er wat aan veranderen. Uiteindelijk liep ze met haar huiswerk terug naar Severus. Naar de man van wie ze hield. Haar veilige haven. Haar bescherming. Toen ze bij Severus kwam kon hij meteen zien dat er wat aan de hand was. Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe en nam haar in zijn armen.

"_**Lieverd, wat is er?"**_ vroeg hij.

Eileen keek hem met tranende ogen aan en vertelde over haar confrontatie met Kate. Severus kreeg een brok in zijn keel en was bang dat ze de bruiloft nu wilde afzeggen. Er biggelde een traan over gezicht. Severus veegde de traan weg.

"_**Ik haat ze nu al"**_ zei Eileen zachtjes.

"Wie?" vroeg Severus.

"_**zij die ons veroordelen"**_ zei Eileen met een betraand gezicht.

Severus knuffelde haar even en haalde tegelijkertijd opgelucht adem.

"Ik weet het, lieverd. En er zullen helaas meer zijn" zei Severus.

Eileen begon steeds harder te snikken. Het enige wat Severus nu kon doen was haar troosten en haar steunen. Voor Eileen zou het tien keer moeilijker worden dan voor hem. Hij wou dat het allemaal al voorbij was. Hij wou Eileen dit besparen maar was dat was nu ongelijk. Kate Morgenstein zou het nu al wel rond verspreiden en als volgende week alle leerlingen er waren zou het nieuwtje als snel zijn ronde doen. Severus liet door een schoolelf thee komen. Eileen werd een beetje rustig en ze praatte toen even verder over het moeilijke onderwerp. Toen ging Eileen bezig met haar huiswerk en Severus ging verder met nakijken. Ze waren zo druk bezig dat de tijd voorbij vloog. Pas toen Twinky de schoolelf hun lunch serveerde stopten ze met hun bezigheden. De lunch was licht, wat Eileen erg goed uitkwam. Na die confrontatie met Kate, had ze nergens geen zin meer in gehad. Ze was erg stil tijdens de lunch en Severus bedacht hoe hij haar kon opvrolijken. Zijn ogen begonnen vrolijk te staan en er verscheen een klein lachje op zijn mond. Hij zou haar meenemen naar één van zijn favoriete plekjes rond Zweinstein. Hij kwam altijd op die speciale plek als hij alleen wilde zijn of na wilde denken. Toen ze klaar waren met eten nam Severus haar hand in de zijne. Eileen keek hem aan Severus gaf een kus op haar hand.

"_**Ik wil je iets laten zien"**_ zei hij met een glimlach.

Er verscheen een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht. Severus leidde haar de kamer uit. Met zijn arm om haar middel geslagen leidde hij haar naar zijn favoriete plekje. Het was adembenemend mooi en Eileen stond met open mond naar het plaatje te kijken. Severus glimlachte en bood haar al gebarend een zitplaats op het stenen bankje. Severus favoriete plek was op een hoge platform van Zweinstein. Het uitzicht over de velden en het Zwerkbalterrein was om stil van te worden. Het was een plek dat je niet kon zien en er kwam daar niemand omdat niemand het wist. Zelfs de leeraren wisten niet van deze plek af. Ook niet van het bestaan ervan. Alleen professor Perkamentus had ervan geweten omdat hij Severus vaak daar had opgezocht voor een adviserend gesprek. Maar nu Perkamentus er niet meer was, wist niemand van deze plek af. Zo konden ze ook alleen zijn wanneer ze dat wilden. Wat ze niet in de gaten hadden was toen ze Severus' favoriete plek liepen ze gespot werden door Draco Malfiedus. Draco volgde hun. Het schokte hem dat zijn afdelingshoofd en peetvader zo intiem was met een Griffoendor. En zeker niet met die Tracy. Zij met hem kiezen om te trouwen. Hij had het recht om met haar te trouwen. Hij wilde haar lichaam. Hij zou van haar een slaaf en privé hoer maken. Dat was wat ze verdiende. Severus en Eileen deelden een gepassioneerde kun. Draco die dit zag werd furieus. Hij kon zien dat zijn peetvader echt van haar hield en daar walgde hij van. Waarom zou zijn peetvader met zoon uitschot als Tracy willen zijn. Zijn peetvader zou haar moeten verkrachten in plaats van lief te hebben. Zwadderraars waren altijd al superieur geweest. Als Severus wist wat en hoe zijn peetzoon over Eileen dacht, zou hij hem behoorlijk op zijn nummer zetten en hem vertellen dat hij uit haar buurt moest blijven. Als Draco Mafiedus ook maar één vinger naar haar uit zou steken was hij nog niet jarig. Severus en Eileen bleven nog een tijdje op hun favoriete plekje zitten. Severus stelde haar gerust met zachte lieve woordjes en Eileen besefte maar eens weer hoe veel ze van hem hield. Hij verzekerde haar dat ze samen zouden vechten voor wat ze wilden hebben. Severus zei ook dat hij haar zou beschermen. Hij vertelde dat er een paar zwadderraars waren die het op haar gemunt hadden. Geen van alle hadden eervolle bedoelingen met haar. Hij vroeg of een paar zwadderraars op haar lijst van de ministerie stonden. Eileen vertelde dat er inderdaad wat zwadderraars bij stonden, onder andere Lucius en Draco Malfiedus, Ralf Donquishot, Dennis Parkingson en Mevin Struikvogel. Daar was Severus dus al bang voor. Deze mannen wilden maar een ding en dat was haar lichaam. Eileen vertelde ook dat ze zo snel mogelijk de ministerie wilde inlichten zodat ze daar geen problemen mee zouden krijgen. Ook hoopte ze dat ze sterk genoeg zou zijn voor al die confrontaties. Veel zwadderraars en griffoedors zouden hun mening klaar hebben over hun huwelijk. Velen van hun zouden weleens heel vervelend kunnen worden. Severus stelde voor op zo snel mogelijk in het huwelijk te treden. Zodat ze bij hem kon intrekken. Die avond schreven ze samen een brief naar het ministerie.

"_**Geachte meneer Melchiot,**_

_**Ik heb uw brief ontvangen over de huwelijkswet. Ik wil u mede delen dat ik volgende week zaterdag in het huwelijk zou treden met Severus Sneep. De huwelijks plechtigheid zou op Sneep's Manor worden voltrokken met een paar goede vrienden en getuigen.**_

_**Onze getuigen zijn:**_

_**Voor Severus Sneep: Remus Lupos en Professor Minerva Anderling.**_

_**Voor Eileen Tracy: Maggie Malldoon en Molly Wemel.**_

_**Wij worden ingezegend door de schoolhoofd van Zweinstein Professor Augutus Korthaar. Ik zou daarna Eileen Roselyn Sneep- Tracy heten.**_

_**Zodra wij de contracten en trouwboekjes ondertekend hebben ontvangt u het dubbele exemplaar.**_

_**Ik hoop u hiermee voldoende te hebben geïnformeerd.**_

_**Met vriendelijke groet,**_

_**Eileen Tracy"**_

Severus liet de brief door zijn zwarte raaf naar het ministerie brengen. Eileen was opgelucht dat het allemaal zo snel geregeld kon worden. Nog 5 dagen en dan zou ze in het huwelijk treden met Severus. Severus en zij spendeerde zoveel mogelijk tijd met elkaar. Op een avond toen Eileen net op weg was naar haar kamer was Draco Malfiedus naar zijn peetvader om hem aan de tand te voelen. Tot zijn ergernis kreeg hij de wind van voren van zijn peetvader. Zijn peetvader vertelde hem met klem dat hij Draco Malfiedeus uit de buurt van zijn geliefde Tracy moest blijven. Eigenlijk wilde Draco zijn peetvader overhalen dat hij haar aan hem gaf. Dus Draco baalde enorm dat dit niet was gelukt. Hij moest een zou Eileen voor zichzelf hebben. Hij wist alleen niet dat zijn peetvader tot zijn dood zou vechten voor Eileen. Severus had al twee keer zijn leven geriskeerd toen Voldermort nog leefde voor haar, met als gevolg dat zij haar leven op het spel voor hem zette zoals ze in haar 6de jaar had gedaan. Severus prees zichzelf dat Eileen ook van hem hield. Hij had de hoop op liefde allang opgegeven maar Eileen gaf hem weer hoop doordat ze hem vaak verzorgde nadat hij terug kwam van een dooddoeners bijeenkomt. In het begin vond hij het niet leuk maar naarmate ze dat vaker deed wilde hij niets liever dat ze op hem wachtte. Eileen was zijn thuis. Sinds dat ze hem verzorgde wist hij ook dat er toch een vrouw voor hem op de wereld was. Ook Severus was opgelucht dat hun huwelijk snel konden regelen. Hij wilde geen minuut verspillen. Hij had al zolang zijn leven opgeofferd dat hij vond dat hij wel wat geluk verdiende. Eileen had hem al zo lang betoverd dat hij niet eens wist wanneer hij precies verliefd was geworden. Het enige wat hij wel wist was dat hij haar nooit meer kwijt wilde. Die avond rond middennacht ging Severus naar het verboden bos om ingrediënten te verzamelen. Firenze zag hem bezig en liep op hem af. De hoeven klonken dof op het dorre mos dus Severus was al gewaarschuwd dat er iemand aankwam. Toen Severus zich omdraaide en zag dat Firenze het was, was hij toch wel een beetje opgelucht. Ook al was Voldermort nu dood, hij had altijd nog vijanden en sommige mensen zouden hem altijd veroordelen. Ze begroetten elkaar als vrienden. Ze praatte een tijdje en Firenze vond dat Severus veranderd was. Severus vertelde wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Firenze begon te grijnzen en zei dat het behoorlijk eens een keer tijd was dat Severus een vrouw kreeg. Severus bedankte hem lachend en liep toen naar zijn kamer.

Die nacht kreeg hij een nachtmerrie. Hij zal altijd last hebben van nachtmerries. Vooral door zijn verleden heeft hij nog steeds te kampen met nachtmerries. Steeds weer zag hij hoe Voldermort zijn ouders en zijn zusje vermoordde. Hoe zijn moeder en zusje verkracht werden door andere dooddoeners. Hoe zijn lieveling huiself vermoord werd door Lucius Malfiedus. Deze nachtmerrie ging wederom om Voldermort. Eileen was gevangen genomen en was vastgebonden. Ze lag vastgebonden op een lange tafel waar hij en Voldermort aan zaten. Er volgde een gesprek over trouw en loyaliteit. Severus was bang dat Voldermort haar ging vermoorden. En toen hij ter bevestiging naar Voldermort keek zag hij niet het gezicht van Voldermort maar dat van zijn peetzoon Draco Malfiedus. Toen werd Severus met een schok en bezweet wakker. Zijn adem was gehaast en zijn maag krom ineen. Nu begon hij voor Eileen's leven te vrezen. Dit kon onmogelijk een nachtmerrie zijn. Het was een visioen. En na het gesprek met zijn peetzoon eerder die dag, vreesde Severus dat dit werkelijkheid ging worden. Hij stond meteen op en ging naar Eileen. Hij pakte haar zachtjes op en droeg haar naar zijn kamer. Onderweg werd Eileen slaperig wakker.

"_**Sev? Wat is er aan de hand?"**___vroeg Eileen slaperig.

Severus glimlachte en fluisterde dat ze weer moest gaan slapen. Hij zou het de volgende ochtend wel aan haar vertellen. Toen Severus haar veilig in zijn kamer had gebracht, legde hij haar op zijn bed en kroop naast haar in het bed. Eileen legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en hij nam haar in zijn armen. Met een glimlach viel Severus weer in slaap. Severus was opgelucht dat er niks met Eileen gebeurd was. Hij was blij dat ze nu naast hem lag.

De volgende ochtend werden Severus en Eileen rustig in elkaars armen wakker. Severus was nog steeds opgelucht dat Eileen naast hem lag. Eileen keek hem met een lome glimlach aan.

"_**He"**_ zei ze met een glimlach.

"_**Goeiemorgen, lekker geslapen?"**_ vroeg hij

Eileen knikte en kwam langzaam overeind.

"_**Wat doe ik in jouw slaapkamer `**_ vroeg ze slaperig.

Severus glimlachte en trok haar tegen zich aan. Toen begon hij te vertellen over zijn visioen. Eileen was opgelucht dat Severus haar meteen was gaan ophalen. Ze spraken af dat ze bij hem bleef tot hun trouwdag. Severus vertrouwde niemand meer rond Eileen. Zelfs haar vrienden zouden tegen haar gaan keren. Het enige wat hij wilde was haar naar Sneep´s Manor meenemen om haar daar veilig te houden voor iedereen die haar kwaad wilde doen. Ze stonden op en Severus liet Twinky ontbijt brengen. Toen ze aan hun ontbijt zaten mest Severus ineens lachen. Eileen keek hem verwonderd aan.

"Het lijkt net of we al in onze witte broodweken zitten" zei hij lachend.

Ook Eileen begon te lachen. Severus pakte haar hand vast en drukte er een kus op. Na het ontbijt liepen ze naar het meer om daar rustig de dag door te brengen. De zon stond hoog aan de lucht en de zon scheen warm op hun huid. Ze genoten van de dag en op een gegeven moment kwam Lucius Malfiedus hun afgelopen. Severus begon zich al kwaad te maken.

"_**Als hij ook maar 1 ding verkeerd zegt dan beheks ik hem"**_ dacht Severus.

Lucius groette hun en plofte naast hun neer. Eerst werd er over koetjes en kalfjes gepraat. Hoe langer het gesprek vorderde, hoe meer Severus zich begon te irriteren. Lucius gunde Eileen geen blik waardig. Op een gegeven moment was het genoeg voor Severus en vroeg Lucius wat hij nu werkelijk moest. Lucius begon gemeen te grinniken.

"_**Ik hoorde dat je in het huwelijk ging treden?'**_ vroeg Lucius.

"_**Ja en wat wil je daarmee zeggen?"**_ vroeg Severus.

"_**Ik vroeg me af wat je met haar moet. Je kunt haar beter aan Draco of mij geven. Wij weten wel raad met een Griffoendor hoer!"**_ zei Lucius gemeen.

Voordat Lucius nog iets gemeens kon zeggen schoot Severus arm naar voren en sloot zijn grote hand op om Lucius keel. De adem van Lucius stokte en ging gehaast verder. Lucius had gedacht dat Severus zo niet zou reageren, ze kenden elkaar tenslotte al zo lang. Wat was er gebeurd met de beste dooddoener van Voldermort? Wat was er met hem aan de hand?

Severus keek hem met een dreigende blik aan.

"_**Waag het niet Lucius of je met bent geschiedenis**_" dreigde Severus.

Toen stond hij op, trok Eileen op en ze liepen weg. Tijdens het lopen had Severus beschermend zijn arm om Eileen's middel geslagen en vroeg of het wel ging. Eileen was lijkbleek geworden na dat alles. Ze wist nu ook heel zeker dat Severus van haar hield anders had hij zo niet gereageerd. Severus en Eileen liepen naar hun favoriete plekje. Toen ze er bijna waren zag Severus dat ze gevolgd werden door Lucius en Draco. Severus mompelde een toverspreuk en er steeg een mist op. Daarnaast sprak hij een toverspreuk uit zodat hun lievelings plekje geheim bleef en ze niet gevonden konden worden. Severus en Eileen gingen op het bankje zitten. Severus tilde Eileen op zijn schoot en fluisterde troostende woordjes in haar oor omdat ze over haar toeren was. Het werd nu echt een beetje te veel. Ze had altijd geloofd dat iedere Zwadderraar iets goed in zich had. Daar was Severus het levende bewijs van. Eileen was tot de conclusie gekomen dat de familie Malfiedus des duivels was. Na een tijdje liet Severus wat te eten en drinken komen door Twinky. Severus en Eileen praatte over wat er was gebeurt en Severus vroeg zich af of ij de bruiloft naar voren kon schuiven. Severus vroeg aan Eileen of daar bezwaar tegen had. Na dit gedoe wilde Eileen niks liever dan eerder zijn vrouw worden. Toen ze in Severus' kamer aankwamen riep Severus een paar schoolelfen en gaf ze opdracht om Eileen's spullen naar zijn kamer te brengen. Ondertussen zei hij tegen Eileen dat ze zijn kamers eens goed moest bekijken en gaf haar de hand om alles te veranderen wat ze maar wilde. Ondertussen ging hij met het schoolhoofd praten en alle getuigen en dichtbijstaande vrienden inlichten dat de bruiloft de volgende dag zou plaatsvinden. Eileen was verrukt geweest dat Severus haar de vrije hand had gegeven om dingen in zijn huis wat de volgende dag ook haar huis zou worden te veranderen. Severus had zijn eigen huiselfen op de hoogte gesteld en opdracht gegeven dat ze alles klaar moesten maken. Zijn hoofdhuiself Rosie was daarna druk als een bij geweest o alles voor de volgende dag klaar te hebben. Ze was zo blij geweest dat Sneep's Manor nu eindelijk een Mistress kreeg. Ze had altijd al gewild dat haar meester een eigen gezin zou stichten. Die avond konden Severus en Eileen niet echt slapen. Allebei waren ze een beetje nerveus voor de volgende dag.

De volgende ochtend werd Eileen wakker met het idee dat er vandaag iets belangrijks ging gebeuren. Toen ze op de klok keek en zag dat het 10 uur was drong het tot haar door. Ze ging vandaag trouwen en wel over een uur. Ze sprong haastig uit bed en zag niet dat Severus op een stoel naast het bed zat. Severus pakte haar snel bij haar middel vast en Eileen sloeg een gilletje van schik. Severus zette haar op zijn schoot.

"_**Waar ga jij naartoe"**_ vroeg hij geamuseerd.

Eileen schoot van opluchting in de lach.

"_**Ik wou gaan aankleden want ik ga over een uur trouwen en ik wil niet te laat komen"**_ zei ze giechelend.

Severus ogen begonnen te glinsteren.

"_**Zullen we samen te laat komen"**___vroeg hij met een duivels lachje.

Eileen giechelde en sloeg hem speel op zijn schouder.

"_**Nee Sev, dat kunnen we niet maken!"**_ zei ze lachend.

Eileen stond op maar Severus trok haar weer op z'n schoot. Eileen keek hem lachen aan. Severus boog naar har toe en kuste haar met veel passie. Eileen kreeg bijna geen lucht meer. Elke keer stond ze er verbaasd van te kijken dat Severus haar met zoveel passie kuste. Het duizelde haar soms .wie kon weten dat de meest gehate leraar van Zweinstein zo gepassioneerd was. Blijkbaar zou zij de enige zijn die dat zou weten. Tenslotte liet Severus haar gaan zodat ze kon douchen, ontbijten en aankleden. Severus kleedde zich ook om. Precies op tijd verschijnselden ze voor Sneep's Manor. Vrienden, goeie kennissen, de getuigen en schoolhoofd Korthaar waren er al dus kon de huwelijks inzegening meteen beginnen. Severus liep met Eileen naar de schoolhoofd toe. Tot iedereens verbazing glimlachte Severus. Toen ze voor de schoolhoofd stonden en die zijn preek begon te houden bekeek Severus zijn bruid pas goed. Ze had een mooie witte jurk aan. Ze droeg geen sluier. De bovenste stuk van de jurk was strak en vanaf het midden werd de jurk wijder zoals een kasteel jurk. De jurk was versierd met licht roze geborduurde bloemetjes. Severus nam elke centimeter van zijn bruid in zich op. Hij had nooit durven dromen dat hij zou gaan trouwen.

En zeker niet met deze mooie vrouw. Severus beet op de binnenkant van zijn wang om te geloven dat dit echt gebeurde. Enkele momenten later vroeg de schoolhoofd.

"_**Severus Alexander Sneep neemt gij Eileen Roselyn Tracy tot u wettige echtgenote?"**_

Severus keek liefdevol naar Eileen. Eileen zag iets bijzonders in zijn ogen namelijk liefde, vertrouwen en geluk. Het was als een klap in haar gezegd maar ze besefte dat Severus Sneep, de vleermuis van de kerkers echt gelukkig was.

"_**Ja dat wil ik"**_ antwoordde Severus.

De schoolhoofd ging verder.

"_**Eileen Roselyn Tracy neemt gij Severus Alexander Sneep tot u wettige echtgenoot?"**_

Ze keek naar Severus en glimlachte stralend naar hem.

"_**Ja dat wil ik"**___zei ze luid en duidelijk zodat iedereen het kon verstaan.

"Dan verklaar ik jullie nu tot man en vrouw. U mag de bruid kussen" zei de schoolhoofd.

Severus boog naar haar toe en kuste haar zachtjes. Er werd gejuicht en geklapt. Met een glimlach op hun gezicht tekenden ze de trouwboekjes en daarna de contracten. Professor Anderling die als een surrogaat moeder had gefunctioneerd voor Severus feliciteerde hem huilend. Severus glimlachte naar haar en gaf haar een dikke knuffel. Iedereen kwam hun feliciteren inclusief de huiselfen van Serverus. Het volgende moment stonden Severus en Eileen de taart aan te snijden. Het was een grote taart met de animorf gedaantes van Severus en Eileen. Severus was een zwart Arabische hengst en Eileen een mooie witte zwaan. Eileen voerde eerst Severus een stukje taart en toen Severus aan haar. Toen werd er door een paar van de huiselfen de taart opgedeeld voor de gasten. Na een tijdje was het tijd voor de openingsdans. Wat veel mensen niet wisten was dat Severus en Eileen heel goed bij elkaar paste. Ze zaten met veel dingen op één lijn. Zo hebben ze ook een paar gezamenlijk passies. Één van die passies is Stijldansen. Severus en Eileen hadden een mooie Engelse was gekozen als openingsdans. Ze dansten een perfecte Engelse wals. Vrienden en kennissen stonden versteld van te kijken. Ze wisten niet dat ze dit konden, vooral achter Severus hadden ze dit niet gezocht. Nu zagen ze dat Severus echt niet de koude vleermuis van de kerkers was. Hij keek zo liefdevol naar Eileen dat het voor velen een schok was. Ze zagen dat Severus echt van Eileen hield. Het feest was in volle gang toen Lucius en Draco arriveerden. Severus was net bezig zijn kersverse bruid te knuffelen toen hij Lucius en Draco spotte. Zijn gezicht werd uitdrukkingloos. Eileen keek hem aan en zag haar eigen spiegelbeeld in zijn donkere ogen. Toen ze zijn gezicht zag wist ze dat er iets vreselijk mis was. Ze draaide zich om en zag daar de Malfiedus staan. Eileen werd bleek. Lucius en Draco liepen op hun af. Severus ging voor Eileen staan zodat hij haar kon beschermen met zijn lichaam. De muziek stief weg en mensen keken nieuwsgierig naar hun kant uit. Toen Lucius en Draco voor Severus stonden maakte Lucius een gemene opmerking naar Eileen. Severus vroeg was ze kwamen doen. Lucius grinnikte en zei dat ze hem kwamen feliciteren met zijn nieuwe trofee en dat ze haar weleens wilden lenen. Severus werd misselijk van die laatste opmerking en zei dat ze niet welkom waren. Zijn kwaadheid begon op te borrelen terwijl hij hun de deur wees. Lucius begon te lachen en zei dat hij zich als een dooddoener moest gedragen en zijn trofee delen met de andere dooddoeners. Er kwam een gevaarlijke flikkering in Severus ogen. Hij fluisterde een toverspreuk en Lucius en Draco vlogen de lucht in.

"_**Als je het lef hebt om ook maar 1 vinger naar mijn vrouw uit te steken vermoord ik je"**_ dreigde Severus en gooide ze toen met 1 handbeweging de deur uit.

Lucius en Draco krabbelde overeind en keken hem woedend aan.

"_**Laat ik jullie nooit meer op mijn land zien. Jullie en alle ex-dooddoeners zullen als vijanden beschouwd worden"**_ zei Severus met een stalen gezicht.

Severus keerde zijn rug naar hun toe en liep snel terug naar Eileen.

Eileen was omringt door wat vrienden die haar troostende woorden toespraken. Severus nam haar in zijn armen en fluisterde lieve woordjes toe. Hij vertelde dat er niks van waar was wat Lucius over haar had gezegd. Hij wilde haar overtuigen dat hij echt van haar hield en haar nooit zo zou behandelen. Ze gaf hem een klein waterig lachje. Toen gaf ze hem een kus en zie dat alles goed was. Ze wist dat hij van haar hield en dat hij ging act opvoerde wat haar betreft. Hij had nu aan alle aanwezigen bewezen dat hij echt van haar hield. Zelfs het gouden trio was overtuigd naar wat ze net hadden gezien. Severus glimlachte en het schoolhoofd gaf een seintje dat de muziek verder kon gaan. Severus bleef voor de rest van de avond aan haar zijde. Die avond zouden Severus en Eileen vertrekken naar Severus' vakantie huis in Italië voor hun huwelijksreis. Zijn huis in Italië was Severus veilige haven geweest in het begin van zijn dooddoenerschap. Nu zal het verdienen als vakantiehuis voor hem en Eileen. Het huis was van witte stenen gemaakt en had een rieten dak. De tuinen lagen er erg mooi bij. Severus had er verschillende huiselfen die er vast woonden en voor het huis zorgde als hij er niet was. De huiselfen waren opgewonden dat hun meester nu een vrouw had. Tegen middennacht verlieten Severus en Eileen het feest en verschijnselden voor het huis in Italië. Eileen keek haar ogen uit. Severus glimlachte en nam haar mee naar binnen. Maar voordat hij haar aan de huiselfen voorstelde droeg hij zijn bruid over de drempel. . na alles wat er die twee weken gebeurd was kon Eileen erg lachen dat hij haar nu over de drempel droeg. Hij zette haar voorzichtig op de grond en kuste haar. hij keek haar vertederend aan.

"Welkom thuis, mevrouw Sneep" zei hij met een glimlach.

Eileen glimlachte terug. Severus liet haar kennis maken met de huiselfen en zei dat Mina haar persoonlijke huiself zou zijn. Aan haar kon ze alles vragen wat ze maar wilde of nodig had. Daarna liet Severus haar het huis zien. Op het grote balkon terras aan gekomen stond Mina al klaar met drankjes voor hun. Al pratend dronken ze hun drankjes op. Eileen stond tegen de balustrade geleund en bewonderde Severus rozen tuin. Het maanlicht danste over haar haar en Severus staarde naar zijn vrouw. Tenslotte werd de betovering verbroken doordat Severus besefte dat ze ZIJN vrouw was. Hij ging achter haar staan en sloeg zachtjes zijn armen om haar middel. Eileen glimlachte en leunde naar achteren om nog meer van zijn warmte te kunnen genieten. Severus legde zijn kin op haar schouder en ze bleven daar een moment in pure gelukzaligheid staan. Toen kuste hij zachtjes haar schouders,vervolgens trok hij een spoor van kusjes naar haar nek. Hij kuste haar hals en merkte dat haar ademhaling sneller werd. Hij kuste haar hals en hij draaide haar naar zicht toe. Zijn zwarte ogen glansden van emotie en passie.

"_**Ik hou van je, lieverd"**_ fluisterde Eileen zachtjes.

Severus b oog naar haar toe en kuste haar lang en diep. Zijn tong likte zachtjes aan haar lippen. Ze opende haar mond en er volgde een diepe gepassioneerde tongzoen. Pas toen ze geen lucht meer kregen hielden ze op met zoenen. Ze lachten kort en liepen toen gearmd naar binnen. Ze liepen naar hun slaapkamer en kleedde zich om voor de nacht. Severus stond weer gebiologeerd naar haar te kijken hoe ze haar kleren uit trok en haar witte satijnen nachtjapon aantrok. Hij sloot zijn ogen om een golf van ongeloof over zich heen te laten gaan. Toen hij zijn ogen opendeed stond zijn mooie kersverse vrouw voor hem.

"_**Lieverd, wat is er?'**_ vroeg ze zachtjes.

Hij glimlachte naar haar en zei;

"_**Het is niks. Ik kan het alleen nog steeds niet geloven dat je echt met me getrouwd bent. Ik dacht dat er nooit iemand voor mij zou komen. Ik dacht dat ik altijd alleen zou blijven"**_

Eileen glimlachte en stond op haar tenen om hem een kus te geven. Severus beantwoorde de kus met veel passie en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen zodat ze niet meer weg kon gaan. Hij drukte haar tegen zich aan en maakte de kus dieper. Eileen kreunde zachtjes en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Hij tilde haar op en droeg haar naar het grote bed. Hij legde haar zachtjes op het bed neer en ging boven op haar liggen. Hij verbrak de kus op de kaarsen ui te doen met een toverspreuk. Toen hervatte hij de kus en begon langzaam haar lichaam te strelen. Het zijden nachtjapon voelde zacht aan onder zijn vingers. Hij voelde dat hij opgewonden was en wilde nog maar één ding. het huwelijk te zegenen door de liefde met haar te bedrijven.

Een paar uur later kopen ze bezweet en uitgeput tegen elkaar aan. Severus' droom was uitgekomen. Door hoe ze de liefde hadden bedreven wist hij ook dat Eileen van hem hield en bestemd voor hem was. Hij wist dat ze nu veilig zou zijn en dat ze van hem was. Dit was het begin van een mooi en nieuw leven. Hier hadden ze zo lang voor gevochten.

Proloog:

Het was een jaar geleden dat Eileen en Severus getrouwd zijn. Een vermoeide Eileen strompelde naar de ziekenvleugel. Net toen ze bij de deur kwam, kwam Severus aanrennen.

"_**lieverd? Is alles goed?"**_ vroeg hij bezorgd.

Ze gaf hem een waterig lachje en greep toen de deurpost vast want ze voelde een wee aankomen. Severus beet even op zijn lip en toen de wee voorbij was ondersteunde hij haar. Hij bracht haar naar binnen en riep voor mevrouw pleister. De bevalling begon moeilijk maar naar een kleine 22 uur werd er een klein gezond meisje geboren. Eileen en Severus waren erg gelukkig en noemde het meisje Minerva Albustina Sneep met de roepnaam Mina. Severus wilde hiermee vertellen hoe belangrijk Professor Perkamentus en Professor Anderling voor hem waren geweest. Severus was helemaal in de wolken. Toen al hun dichtbijstaande vrienden hun kwamen feliciteren bood hij zijn excuses aan Molly en Arthur Wemel omdat hij vaak rot opmerkingen had gemaakt over de grote van het gezin Wemel. Nu hij zijn eigen dochter geboren had zien worden begreep hij waarom Arthur en Molly zoveel kinderen hadden. Hij vond de geboorte van een kind het mooiste geschenk dat er bestond. Molly begon te huilen en omhelsde hem. Ze zei dat het hem vergeven was en dat ze hem alle geluk van de wereld toe wenste. Severus glimlachte en keek vertederen naar zijn eigen gezinnetje en besefte hoe geluk hij nu was.


End file.
